If I Was the Mole
by lilygirl7707
Summary: Robin was the mole. The only one not one expected, The only one not being watched, The only one above suspicion was the mole. The story, the hows,whats, whys, and consequences of Robin being the mole. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

If I was the mole

By lj Wallace

I don't own robin or any of young justice. Anything dc is not mine.

Prolouge

Robin, the boy wonder, the first sidekick-I'm sorry *partner*-, the greatest detectives apprentice, bird boy, boy blunder, Robby, dick, Richard, Mr. Grayson, the last Grayson, the lone Grayson, charity case, geek, weird, looser: all these names applied to the young man who laid on the overelaborate bed, his black hair being smoothed back by a woman with the same colored hair, collected in a braid that draped over her shoulder. The boy's eyelids squeezed further shut before opening to reveal crystal blue eyes, that you can only ever find on newborn infants.

"Oh, good. Your awake" the woman said with a smile. "It's good to see you, Richard"

"You know, I'd really like to meet you sometime without chloroform in my system, Talia" Robin replied. Talia let out a charming laugh.

"Yes, I suppose that is something we have yet to do" Her smile changed, turning from sincere to slightly forced. Robin would not have noticed if he wasn't the world's greatest detective's partner. "But for now my father would like to see you in the dining hall. We have a change of clothing for you over on the dresser. When you are ready take a step outside of the door. The guards will escort you to the dining hall." She stood, giving him a small smile that was almost an apology, for what Robin didn't know, and left the room. Robin stood checking the room for ways to escape halfheartedly. Ras al ghul was a weird one when compared with the usual villains of Gotham. He doesn't threaten except on rare occasion. He won't kill you or others if you don't agree with him and his plan. He simply tries to convince by giving the best deal. He had long given up on Batman joining him, but Robin he still had hope for. This had to be the thirty first time Robin was kidnapped by Ras, but Robin wouldn't know. He had lost count. Robin took a step outside the room, completely ignoring the all black outfit laying perfectly folder on the dresser in favor for his torn and slightly blood splattered robin suit he had already been wearing. He wasn't exactly surprised that his mask was missing. The two overly large guards escorted him to the dining hall. Ras al ghul sat at the head of the long table that could probably sit 3 dozen. Talia sat on his left.

"Richard, please have a seat" Ras said gesturing to his right. Robin smiled and took his seat, the direct opposite side of the table. Ras's eyes narrowed slightly but the pleasant smile never left his face. "Richard, I would like to offer you a... proposition." He said.

"Would you now? Let me save us both some time. No. No. Screw you. Can I leave now?" Robin stood and made his way to the door. Two steps from the chair, Ubu stepped in the doorway, blocking Robin's path out. Ubu crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"The master gave you no permission to leave" he grunted out.

"As a great man I know once said, 'I didn't ask for any.'" Robin replied. Ubu wasn't amused. He took a step forward, grabbed Robin by pinning his arms to the side and hoisting him up like that. He walked over to the chair and plopped Robin down into it.

"I'm afraid, Richard, that that kind of answer will not suffice this time, and not until you have heard everything I have to say." Ras said with a triumphant smirk. Robin's blue eyes narrowed. "Shall we start with my part of this deal or yours? No answer? Fine I will start with yours. You will spy on the young justice team, give us the "inside scoop" as you kids say." Robin moved to stand but Ubu pushed him back down with minimal effort. "I'm not done yet, Richard. You will tell me everything you know about the justice league. identities, addresses, familial attachment, weaknesses. You will follow any and all orders given to you by the light. You will fight alongside the light as we take down the justice league in its entirety. In short you will turn on the heroes." Ras said confidently.

"And _WHY_, pray tell, would I betray the only _FAMILY_ I have?"

"Because if you do I'll bring back the only family you ever had"

"wWait...what?" Robin stuttered losing his cockiness in an instant.

"You've seen it, Richard, What my Lazareth pit can do. It brought back young Mr. Todd after his unfortunate run in with the Joker. Why not your parents?" Ras asked hiding a cruel smirk rather convincingly.

"No, it wouldn't work" Robin said as he looked at his lap instead of at Ras or Talia or anyone really. "Jay was only dead a few days at most. My parents have been dead for 5 years. It wouldn't work."

"Are you telling me or yourself? Because I assure you, Richard, my Lazareth pit is capable of doing as I said. I never go back on a deal. Think about it, you could have your _family_ back." At this Robins head snapped up and Robin's piercing blue eyes narrowed into the batglare straight at Ras.

"I have a family. You are trying to turn me against them."

"You call _them_ your family? The _league_? Young Richard, you've forgotten what the word means. The league is not your family. _Family_ doesn't try and kill each other. How many times has the detective had to push you behind him when you're in the watchtower and the little leaguers think your nothing but a common _intruder_ until the detective explains it to them? Family is a group of equals but How many times has your team and you personally been put down by members of the league that have only been there one, two, or three years compared to your _five_? How much more have you seen in _one_ week's patrol of Gotham than Superman _EVER_ will? And you're not considered _WORTHY_ to be a 'full-fledged member'"

"If this is the part where you try and tell me ill have more _power_ in the light I'm not interested"

"Of course you wouldn't be! I know you better than that, Richard. But I wonder if your teammates would think such a thing would sway you."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin spat.

"Your team, who would be the brothers and sisters of your 'family,'" Ras stressed the word 'family' curving it to sound like an insult, "Doesn't trust each other. Not even a little."

"You can't know that" Robin claimed.

"But I can, Richard, I'm very good with observations and I can prove it to you. You may leave, Richard. I left a surprise with Aqualad for you. I took the liberty of erasing the last few hours from the world memory" Ras smiled in a cruel way at Robin's confused glance.

"I thought you wanted an answer before I left."

"Has it changed from the beginning?"

"No"

"Then it doesn't matter. Well speak about this more, Richard. You have my word on that. But for now go enjoy time with your so-called 'friends'. Oh and a little hint, we weren't talking about the reds, we were talking about _you_" So Robin left. He entered the cave to being attacked by red tornado and his siblings. And even after that was done, he found out Kaldur knew there was a mole. From what Ras said it was him._ If I tell them now not one of them will trust me, it's better if I just handle this on my own._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Oh good Aqualad's voice in my head, I've soo missed that"** was the first thought Wally projected from where he stood next to Robin.

**"Hey, Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course since were moles you probably think we attacked ourselves."** _Or I attacked him and he decided to cover for me. But I'm not a mole so I wouldn't do that._

**"If he did, he wouldn't tell you."** Artemis projected. _That was another thing_; Robin thought making sure his thought stayed private. _If he HAD shared the information with the team maybe I would have been more prepared. Ras mentioning my parents shocked me. So it's Kaldur's fault I even considered it for that second. I could have been prepared._

**"Superboy, are you online or just... pouting?**" M'gann asked.

**"Busy call back later"** Superboy answered sharply.

**"What gets me is how non-chalant he is about not telling us"** Wally thought.

**"He should be chalant. Way chalant! Extremely chalant!"** Robin thought accidently projecting. _Have to make sure I don't do that_. Robin noted to himself.

**"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"**Artemis.

**"And Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves."** M'gann.

**"And does he really think you or I"** Wally thought gesturing, **"Could have been the mole. We've known each other for years!"** Yeah, right, Wally. Go with that one.

**"Trust is a two way street! And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!"** Megan.

**"Not that we do that. Never."** Artemis.

_Please stop_, Robin thought but didn't project. _This is exactly what Ras said would happen._

Kaldur, of all people, came to his rescue.** "Enough. Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a TEAM to rescue him."**

**"Under YOUR leadership? I don't think so."** Wally. _Great here we go again_.

**"This is not up for debate! You all chose me to lead. If when the mission is over, you wish to select a new leader I will HAPPILY step down"** Wally looked at Robin. Robin immediately looked down. _Don't look at me, KF. I'm no leader. I already hold to much information. And already I've almost succumbed to the light. That's not a leader_. **"Until that time"** Kaldur continued, **"I am in command here"**

Finally the team pulled together and began the mission. _There you go guys. Show Ras how wrong he is._

It wasn't until the mission was done and over with that Robin brought it up, Stopping Kaldur from entering the Bio-ship. "Look, I have to know. Why did you keep the mole thing a secret?"

Kaldur sighed. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." _Oh, goodie! Ras is bad enough but now he has Sportsmaster working for him._

"What?" Artemis yelled. "You can't trust him!"

"Yes, I know. It was possible; likely even that he was simply trying to break the team apart"

"And by what happened on this mission he almost succeeded." Robin said bitterly. "But as leader you had to consider it was true"

"And if it was, without tipping him or her off."

"I hate to say it but it makes sense" _This is it. This is my opportunity. It's so simple. Just a 'This was a test. Ras wanted us to break apart; wanted me to see us break apart'._ He could explain everything right here. But he didn't. After all, he could handle himself.

It was in the Bio-ship on the way back that M'gann cornered him. **"Robin"** she called, setting up a private link between the two of them.

**"Yeah, M'gann?"**

**"This entire mission I have felt many emotions from you but the main one was... fear." **Robin's mind went blank at the sound of the question. **"Why?"**

**"I... don't like the idea of traitors. I've dealt with too many; lost too many good people from backstabbers. I don't like the idea that there's one here."** Robin made up quickly. **"But there isn't I'm sure of it. Keep traught. It was just bat paranoia setting it."**

**"I know. None of us would betray the team. We're a family."** Robin couldn't stop the thought that came to him. _This team is no family of mine. Family has your back. You guys turn on each other as soon as you have little doubt._ Luckily that thought wasn't projected but other thoughts plagued Robin the rest of the ride back.

The most prominent: _When did I start not including myself in the team? And when did I begin thinking like that?_

An: Thank you! Your reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated. This is the first time I'm posting a story without being 100% done writing it so I have most of it planned out and am posting as I go. Any suggestions for story line are really appreciated. I have the overall plot of the story planned. Oh and probably the most important if you have an idea for Ras to use against robin feel free to share. I don't NEED them because I have enough planned that in my mind's eye robin would give in but some more is never a bad thing.

Review

v

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was the first to leave the bio-ship. He went straight for the smaller training room that was completely dedicated to him. Okay so it didn't say Robin only on it or anything. It did however hold nothing but acrobatic equipment and who else but Robin is going to use that? He pushed past Batman, who was waiting for a report, not saying a single word in greeting causing the man's frown to deepen. Robin stepped into the training room, chalked his hands and begun climbing and swinging on all manners of acrobatic equipment. He let himself forget. He let himself lose it all to the air that rushed against his face as he did another impossible flip, to the blood that pounded in his ears. Gone were the thoughts, Gone were the questions, and gone were the doubts. Gone was Ras. Gone was the league. Gone was young justice. Gone was Robin. He was a flying Grayson again. He was back at the circus. He could nearly see it the flashes of the red and yellow tent, the small trailer, with the words 'Flying Graysons' painted in elegant script on the door that had held his whole family, his whole world. He could smell the peanuts, the animals, and the sawdust which doesn't sound like the best mixture but it was heaven to the lone Grayson. He could hear Mr. Haley announcing the circus's main act. He felt the old sense of pride return when remembering that was them. His father. His Mother. His family.

He lost his grip on the parallel bar he was currently on and fell.

He lay on his back on the blue mat that had broken his fall.

"Oh yeah" he whispered, now remembering the day they died. He remembered Bruce taking him in. He remembered Bruce looking at him as he placed a hand on the future Robins shoulder. The look was filled with pity, guilt, sadness, anger, and understanding. He remembered sneaking just out a few hours later in a quickly made costume that mostly consisted of his circus costume. He remembered taking down Tony Zucco alongside Batman, whom he had already discovered to be Bruce Wayne. Robin was born just an oath to uphold justice later.

An oath...

_Why is this even a problem? I took an oath to uphold justice. I won't break that. I can't break that. Any temptation Ras sets in front of me I can face. I won't step over that line. Not now not ever. I'm a hero. I'm a bat. I'm robin. This isn't a problem. Ras can talk and kidnap me all he wants. It's just like any other deal he's tried._

Robin pushed himself up and walked out of the training room with a smile on his face._ I'm fine. This is fine. Take it in stride, Grayson. No need to panic. I can handle this._

_No need to tell anyone._

_Especially Bruce._

_He's too busy to be bothered with something so trivial. That's the only reason...right?_ Robin's smile faltered slightly but never left his face.

It just took on a fake look to it that only a Bat would notice

Oh and a viciously smiling Ras al Ghul that had the reds put up unnoticeable, undetectable cameras all around the mountain. Of course Ras was well aware that the detective will have found everyone and have them destroyed by the day after tomorrow if not tomorrow. But even that fact didn't take away from Ras's celebration of one. Robin was progressing faster than he had dared hope.

A/N: thank you all. I am behind on answering the reviews that were made last chapter. I will answer them sometime today but I'm running late and wanted to post asap since I took so long to write it. This chapter took so long because a reviewer and a few friends of mine said that Robin was being too helpless, that he needed a plan. I'm struggling here. If you have an idea for a plan of action Robin might attempt PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review with it. Any other ideas your welcome to share as well. I attempted a strong willed Robin hoping to nullify the need for the plan that still is not coming to me. If you think I succeeded in that, that knowledge is welcome as well. :D hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much and I know its short but look above for my excuses.

Review

V

V

V

v


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So Zantana came, and was promptly "kidnapped". Robin couldn't figure out what was distracting him from the mission more: Ras or Zantana. That, however, wasn't the point. Red Tornado was proven innocent. That's good. The team, the league, everyone was looking for the real mole. That's very very BAD. After Zatara had dragged Zantana back home with threats of eternal grounding, Bruce had claimed that there was something going on in Gotham and it demanded Robins time as well. They Zeta'd back to Gotham and got in the hidden Batmobil.

"So who we dealin' with? Joker? Riddler?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you've been living with me for five years and you still can't tell when I'm lying through my teeth?" Bruce questioned in return.

"So why DID you take me out?"

"Now we know the traitor isn't Red Tornado. Now we know it could be anyone. The less time spent with the team the better" Bruce declared.

_No. No, that's very wrong. Less time spent with the team means more time alone. More time alone means more time to think. And more time to think means more time to argue with myself. The more time I have to argue with myself, the more likely I'm going to betray myself._ "I disagree." Robin told Bruce. "I mean.. If we spend more time away from the team we have less to go on to find him and stop him"

"Or her"

"What?" Robin asked.

"You're assuming the mole is male. There is, in fact, two females on your team. They are not above suspicion."

"Who is?"

"No one. Anyone could be the mole at this point. Team members, old friends, even the leaguers will be watched from now on." Bruce said. "You only trust the batfamily from now on, Dick. Everyone else is a suspect. Everyone else is a possible traitor. But we never doubt the loyalties of family." _Oh shit. I doubt the loyalties of a member of the batfamily. I doubt my loyalties. But then again, Bruce is right, isn't he? Yeah, he is. _Robin thought. _Ras can make me doubt the team. Ras can make me doubt the league. He can turn my loyalties against them. But Bruce has done everything for me. I know I'd never betray him willingly. Bruce loves me. Bruce is practically my father. I will not betray him... because you NEVER doubt the loyalties of family. I won't give Bruce reason to doubt mine because I won't doubt his. I took an oath, and I joined a family. That is that._

"I know." Robin said with a smile, with a real smile, with the first real smile that formed on his face in a while. "We need to keep traught."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the new word but years of hearing those words made it very easy for him to know what Robin was saying despite the unconventional language.

"Exactly, which is why I got you this." Bruce pulled out a new black gear belt. "It's meant to strap around your right leg. It's thin enough to hide under your pants without being noticed and it won't affect your fighting." Bruce explained. They went through the pockets together. As Bruce moved from the calf down Robin felt more and more sick. The first pouch held the basic smoke bombs and exploding disks. The second held batgou (to throw on the floor if Wally happens to be the mole). The third held oceanic repellent (apparently it works on aquaman therefore should on Kaldur, should he be the mole). The forth held a small remote. Batman would place the adjacent mini batbomb in Artemis's quiver (so that they could destroy all her arrows in one go should she be the mole). The fifth held a cigarette lighter (robin doesn't even want to think about it. The sixth and final pouch was lined with lead and held a small piece of kryptonite. Robin strapped it on. It felt incredibly heavy for something so light. It felt as if he was already betraying his friends. His emotions showed on his face and Bruce awkwardly tried to comport him by placing a hand on his shoulder before going upstairs into Wayne manor. Robin walked to the edge of the batcave. He sat on the edge of the platform looking down into the abyss. He let his left leg rest over the edge but pulled his right leg up to rest his chin on. He pulled his pant leg up again and started fiddling with the belt.

"Something to protect me from everyone but myself, from everyone but the mole." He whispered, so quiet that were you standing more than three feet away, you would not have heard. He wanted so desperately for there to be a gasp behind him so he'd be forced to tell Bruce everything, because Robin knew. Robin knew he would never tell Bruce if there was another choice. He simply didn't want to admit weakness to the man that had been his father for 5 years. He didn't want the man to be disappointed.

But as it was there was no gasp, because there was no one else in the cave. Robin was alone. It's a recurring theme these days.

A/N: I want to note something here, guys. Different authors view characters differently. I believe in the situation I have created here… or I wouldn't be writing it. I believe in the characters reactions to this situation. This is MY view of the characters. You've entered lilyland. Sorry but that's where this story is. If you don't like lilyland, then get out of lilyland. So if my view of the characters doesn't exactly match yours leave, seriously. I won't mind I won't get butthurt. If I completely miss the mark of a characters attitude tell me. Politely (aka refrain from saying friggin or worse). Tell me why I got it wrong. Telling me I have it wrong doesn't help me get it right. It just causes frustration and slower coming chapters cause I'm too busy second guessing myself. That's all. Anyway CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? Ideas? Suggestions? Review and tell me about them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Authors note is up here! Okay so its been a while. I'm sincerely sorry. I hate it when authors do this but I truely understand now. Too much has gone wrong in my life. My kitten getting really sick and having to put him down being only one excuse. So yeah. I hope the new chapie is enjoyable anyway.  
This is the point in the story where I start pulling missions out of my arse because I lack skills with a time line and there are things that need to happen before the chapter for the next episode.

Two-face had escaped arkham. "coincidentally", Batman had sceduled a mission for the team as soon as he found this out.  
"We are being sent on a mission that doesn't exist! And why is it that were being sent on this goosechase? Because Batman doesn't want me in Gotham. I swear one near death experiance at a villians hands, they start shoving you into a friggin closet at the sound of their name!"  
"Robin!" Artemis yelled. "Get traught."  
"Right, right. I'm traught. Totally traught. Not whelmed at all. Feeling the aster even..." Robin said almost to himself. Then silence. A sigh of relief from everyone in the bioship. "Does he not trust me to handel my own on the field? Because let me tell you I've saved his batbutt more times than you can count and I've never told him that a mission is to dangerous. Its less dangerous when we work as a team. Why doesn't he get that? That I frick'n care too? And I get he doesn't want to send me to my death. But guess what I don't want to come home from this wild goosechase of a mission to find my dad dead either!" Robin continued yelling.  
"Robin!" The rest of the team yelled in unison.  
"I'm done" Robin promised.  
"Good," Kaldur said. "We are nearly there. This mission's main purpose may have been getting robin away from gotham, but that doesn't make it any less our responsibility. There is a real problem here. The sightings of Cheshire in this area cannot be ignored."  
"Sighting. Only one and it wasn't even caught on camera. No deaths. Batman, under any normal situation wouldn't spare two blinks with this mission. There's a high probability Cheshire's already in a new location if she ever was here." Robin pointed out as they landed.  
"Nevertheless, we were sent to check it out, Robin" Artemis said.  
"I know" Robin admitted.  
"Artemis and kid flash with me. May Triton have mercy on my soal. Superboy with miss martian. Robin, do what you do best." Kaldur said each name looking at the person. Except robin. He didn't even bother when he heard the unmistakable laugh punctuating the end of his command.  
Robin was on the roof top within seconds, jumping from building to building. He was stopped my a knife flying past his head, skinning his cheek, and imbeding itself in the taller building he had just sumped down from.  
He imediatly moved into a fighting stance.  
"Come now, birdie, surely you know if I was trying to kill you I wouldn't have missed." Cheshire said with a grin or well Robin assumed she was smiling. It was rather difficult to tell with the mask covering her face.  
"If you're not trying to kill me what do you want?"  
"I'm going to kidnap or well birdnap you. I believe we have a mutual friend. Ras al ghul."  
"You're all wasting your time."  
"Ras doesn't seem to believe so"  
"You're not going to be able to capture me." Robin claimed.  
"I beg to differ, birdie. You see, the knife had my own personal form of cloroform on it. You should feel its effects right about now"  
And Robin began to feel dizzy and the world began to blur around him before his eyelids drooped.

"Ah there you are, Richard. I was begining to get worried that you would sleep too long and the detective would find us." Robins eyes quickly fliquered around the stone room.  
"Are we... in the sewers?"  
"Yes, a section cut off a long time ago."  
"What do you want, Ras?"  
"To talk again, Richard." Ras answered simply.  
"I'm still not intrested, Ras. I'm not joining you. Even if I wanted to I can't. I took a oath to uphold justice and fight for the common citizen."  
Ras laughed. "Richard, that's not even a factor. Cast that aside in your mind and think of what is best for you. You are a young man able to make your own discisions concerning your own life. Choose what is best for you. The league, a life of fighting and more than likely a young death at the hands of the joker or some lucky fool with a gun, being replaced as soon as you die, because remember this, Richard, the position is all that matters to the league. OR you choose the light, you get your parents back, you live a long life full of happiness and relationships. You go to college and get a nice job. Live the american dream. And remember this period of time like a very bad dream."  
"What do you mean? They don't replace fallen heroes." Robin stated angrily.  
"Don't they? How many Blue beetles have there been? How many green lanterns? Hasn't there been three flashes? Did green arrow not get a little blonde girl to stand in for the wayward sidekick? You think you're special. Not to them. To them you're replacible, disposable."  
"That's not true!"  
"Well I've learned that you can't convince anyone of anything. You have to show them. Goodbye, Robin. You better hurry along to stop what is about to happen if you don't want a certain speedsters blood on your hands"  
"Wally" robin whispered in horror. He quickly left, arriving back on the roof top just in time to stop cheshire from killing kidflash. Cheshire looked at robin before saluting teesingly and flipping back over the ledge and escaping through the building.  
"Perfect timing as always, Rob. But we couldn't get a signal on your comm earlier. Where were you?"  
"Cheshire went after me first. She got the best of me. I came round and once I realized you were in danger came straight here." Robin answered with half truths.  
"Well I think its safe to say that the sighting was real" came Artemis's voice from behind them. Robin and wally turned.  
"Yeah, it appears so" robin said.  
"But rob was right" wally said.  
"Obviously, I wasn't as that was cheshire."  
"No, Cheshire would be long gone from here any other day of the week. So the question is why was she still here."  
"Waiting, for us?" Artemis suggested.  
"Yes, but why?" Kaldur asked coming up to the group with conner and mgann. Robin tried really hard to not look guilty and if he failed no one noticed.  
"Well, were not going to catch up to Cheshire now." Robin said.  
"Your right, Robin. We must return to the cave and report our findings to batman." They nodded. The hanger door to the invisible bioship opened above them and a rope ladder fell out.

They arrived back at the cave 3 hours later. The cave was empty.  
"strange. Canary at least is normally here to meet us after a mission" conner said.  
"Somethings wrong." Robin said raking his mind for a hint, anything from ras that would tell him what had occured.  
'You have to show them' robins eyes widened and he cursed himself. He quickly moved over to the computer. "Robin to justice league. Come in justice league"  
"Green arrow to robin. This is not a good time, kid."  
"What's going on? I can help."  
"Nothing you kids need to be worried about" robin began to get angry.  
"Who's missing or dead?"  
"How did you-"  
"I'm the son of the worlds greatest-"  
"I get it" green arrow cut him off. "The flash is missing, as is batman."  
Robin didn't say anything, until ordering with an air of authority. "Grant me access to the watchtower."  
"Robin-"  
"Now"  
"Robin, that's not fair to kid flash or the rest of the team"  
"Kf will understand for one reason and one reason alone. After batman, I am the greatest detective. Me on the search greatly increases the chances they live." Robin looked over to (id who reluctantly nidded in confirmation.  
Green arrow looked off screen before moving off, leaving room for superman to step in.  
"Robin, I understand you want to help but-"  
"I'm finding bats and flash with or without your help"  
"Then you'll have to do it without"  
"Fine. Robin out; and he cut the communication.  
He walked up to wally on his way to the zeta tubes and stopped in front of him. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ill find them. If I'm too late... send in my resignation to the league for me because I will not be coming back if that is the case." Wally nodded.  
"You'd join roy?"  
"Maybe" robin said. But probably not. You'd probably join ras. After all, if batmans gone, what loyalty do you have to the league. The evil voice said.  
No the oath. That is my loyalty to the league.  
But ras said that wasn't a factor.  
Why? What proof do I have that that isn't a huge factor? Ras could just know that if I kept to the oath I wouldn't join him.  
He hasn't lied yet. Everything he has said so far has been true.  
"Rob?" Wally asked.  
"What?" Robin said blinking back into reality.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah just thinking" wally nodded.  
Does he know? Could he somehow see? Would he betray me to the league if he did? Or course, he would. He is loyal to the league he's on their side.  
Since when am I not?  
Robin shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts.  
If only it were that easy.  
When did that voice in his head start to sound like ras?  
Robin quickly retreated to the zeta tubes.

I want to thank goodcookie14. I had forgotten that there were readers that may want the next chapter. I forgot that I hate it when a story gets abandoned. Thanks for reminding me that I left a story unfinished. I had actually forgotten all about it. The next few chapters should come relatively fast. I've written up to chapter 8 but haven't typed them to all my reviewers. im sorry once again. review please. ill try and type as fast as i can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin went straight to the bat cave and checked Bruce's notes on the mission with two-face, still mad that the league was forcing him to start from scratch. Robin's eyes widened as he read the last note written.

_Two-face is in league with the light._

Robin mumbled swear words that Alfred would have his Ass for if he had heard as he got on his R-cycle and sped off to find Ras, knowing it wouldn't be far away.

He found Ras at the cape carmine lighthouse. Ras was turned away from where robin had entered, choosing instead to look out at the Gotham skyline.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Richard? At one point or another every villain of Gotham has come here, looked out and thought 'it will be mine,'"

"I like the view from another building better," Robin growled.

"So hostile, Richard" Ras mock chastised. "I thought we were well on our way to being friends."

"Where is Batman?"

"Alive"

"Where?"

"Does it matter"

"Of course, it does!" Robin yelled. 4as finally turned and faced the 13 year old sidekick.

"But does it really, Richard?" Ras asked again. "If I had them both killed what would happen?"

"I'd kill you because Batman wouldn't be there to hold me back," Ras looked slightly amused but he hadn't made his point yet.

"But what difference would it make? The league would have you take up the detective's mantle. You'd take his place saving lives, keeping the streets clean. Nothing would change but the face behind the mask and the amount of fake muscles in the costume."

"And if I told them no?"

"They'd guilt you into it" Ras stated simply.

"You kill batman and I'll never join you," Robin threatened, tired of talking when Bruce was in danger. "Of that you can be assured"

"Believe it or not, Richard, I never planned on killing the detective. You can, in fact, have him back. But only him, not that you care as you have not one asked about The Flash during the course of our conversation. As we speak, the detective in 'escaping' from my assassins. He'll 'hack' into my computer data base and find documentations of The Flash's extermination. He will leave and in doing so will seal The Flash's fate."

"Don't hurt them. Okay? I'll do it. I'll join you. Just don't hurt them," Robin said.

"Richard, I won't have you joining me out of heroics. You will join me because you want to." Ras said looking directly into Robins eyes which held disappointment, whether. It was disappointment in himself or Ras's decline of his offer, Ras didn't know. "I won't kill either of them, Richard, if that makes you feel better. You know I don't lie to you. The detective is in warehouse 3 at the Docks. Leave now and you may be there in time to play the hero. Run along now."

As Ras said, robin arrived at Warehouse 3 just in time to take out the last few guys for Batman.

"Robin?" Robin just smiles. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be finding Cheshire."

"Found her. She got away. Went back. Found out you were missing found you. You're welcome."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Come on let's go"

"Wait, what about Flash?" Robin asked feigning ignorance.

"Dead" bats said sounding more mournful than robin had ever heard _not that anyone else would have been able to tell the difference._

Robin opened his mouth, almost telling batman that it was a lie that Barry was alive, but the words died on his tongue.

_He'll ask how I know._

He shut his mouth with a snap.

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The public cannot know that we are not invincible. They can't know we lost flash." Superman stated.

"I'm not ready" Wally said. "I-I'm not flash."

Green arrow put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "It's what Barry would have wanted, kid."

Robin felt sick.

_Ras was Right... __again._

An

I spent a good 5 minutes thinking about posting a authors not asking whether or not you wanted the next chapter but then that little voice in the back of my mind that I have deemed my conscience said that was mean and I should just post the chapter.

Dear Micki, I'm not waiting for you to post your spoiler hahahah. Deal. Sincerely, lily.

Review! I love you all. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Wally was miserable. Robin could see it as could everyone else.  
They would have done the same to me. If it were Batman, they would have guilted me into taking his place. Maybe I don't want to be batman. Maybe kf doesn't want to be flash. Some family this is. Ras is right about them. I don't need the league or the team. I only need the batfamily.  
It had been a week since flash's disappearance and "death". Everyone mourned him, but robin didn't feel any guilt about that. As far as he was concerned, they deserved it. There were only two exceptions, Kf-because he was after all another victim of the league. Even so, robin knew kf didn't really consider him a brother, didn't really trust him. It was a lie. Ras showed his that.- and batman. Bats mourned in his own way. He fought crime harder, leaving criminals in the arkham hospital wing. It was like after Jason died all over.  
And I caused it.  
It was this that had him clenching his teeth around batman because if he opened his mouth, he wasn't sure he wouldn't tell bats everything.  
Would he hate me, if I told him? Would he lock me away as a acomplis to a crime. Would he fire me? Disown me as a son?  
The questions rang in robins head.  
He would hate me.  
Robin clenched his teeth.  
He couldn't tell Bruce so the only option was to go get flash. Robin began looking for Cadmus's new location with every second of his spare time.  
Robin was late to patrol. It was late at night in Germany, where robin was still checking into a lead, miles away from the nearest zeta tube, without the Rcycle. When robin was thoroughly done checking, he walked to the train station. Having already changed into civvies, he bought a ticket.  
After the train, he walked another 10 blocks to the zeta tube.  
"Robin B-01" the computer announced.  
Artemis walked up to him. "Bats was here, trying to find you"  
"Sorry"  
"Where do you run off to all the time?"Artemis asked, suspicious.  
"I don't see how it concerns you where I go in my spare time"  
"Its not your spare time. Its your patrol time. What could possibly be more important than saving lives?"  
"You are not my keeper, Artemis, so stop it."  
"You're acting like-"  
"Like what?" Robin demanded.  
"Like a mole would."

review?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin looked up into Artemis's eyes. "I'm sorry" Artemis said. " I shouldn't be accusing you of such a thing. I'm- I'm just having a hard time trusting anyone anymore. And well you are acting weird."

"I know and I'm sorry. I-"

"You don't have to tell me" Artemis stopped him. "I trust you."

Robin felt his insides twist at that. "Thank you" he forced out before going into the Zeta tubes transporting to Gotham.  
She trusts me? Does she really or is she trying to trick? Is she going to the league right how to report her observations on my behavior.

Robin was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the other presence in the alleyway. That was until a black cotton bag was pulled over his head. Robin reached towards his belt before realizing he was still in civvies and his belt was across his chest instead. His sunglasses were pushed against his face uncomfortably by the bag. His attacker wrestled with him before finally pinning his arms behind his back with a small click from the cuffs. His attacker shushed him "Ras wants to see you" Robin calmed slightly. Ras wouldn't hurt him. His attacker continued, "It came to his attention that you were looking for Cadmus. I've been ordered to take you to him." There was a sudden pain in his diaphragm and Robin doubled over around his attackers fist, attempting to regain his breath. He tried to kick out at his attacker. But the man caught his leg and twisted it. The bone snapped audibly. Robin cried out in pain as his attacker forced him to the ground. "Gotta hate jeans, huh?" His attacker teased.  
There was a pinch at the back of Robin's neck and the already dark view of the inside of the bag went pitch black.

"Richard, wake up," Ras's order was the first thing Robin heard upon awakening. Robin groaned in acknowledgment. Hearing this, Ras knelled to undo the cuffs. Robin moved his arms clenching his teeth from pain. Ras took the bag off his head.

"My legs broken," Robin said. Ras's eyes widened before narrowing.

"I told him no serious damage." Ras growled out, seeming to talk more to himself than Robin. "Ill take care of his punishment, but I guess its for the better as the detective cannot find you without injuries"

Robin nodded slowly. "I want Flash back. You've made your point. Sidekicks are nothing more than pawns to the league. I see that now, so release flash."

"Richard, if you are so apathetic to the league, why do you care?"

"I'm not apathetic to batman. He feels that this was his failure. He- please, Ras, Please," Robin tried to explain but ended up begging.

"Richard" Ras said, placing a skeletal hand on Robins shoulder. He sighed. "I will release flash but, Richard, you have to follow a plan that I set up. I cannot simply hand him over to you without it getting back to the detective. Were he to find out, it would place suspicion on you, if not absolutely prove your...wavering loyalties"

Robin stiffened, silent for a moment and Ras thought that Robin would object to his use of words. Eventually, robins shoulders drooped in what seemed to be defeat. Robin didn't look Ras in the eye and he consented, "just...tell me what to do."

Ras had to hold back a smile at the posture and the words. It wouldn't be long now.

I know the last two chapters have been short and badly edited but my word doc went out so both have been typed on my phone. the next chapter will be longer. review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
